My project
Edit: You can watch my progress here Okay, i dont know if this will be noticed, but i would love to make a game. Idle game to be exact. Why choosing idle genre? Idle games are games that allow you to multitask. You can have one running and do things somewhere else. I also plan to use some anti-Idle things, so people can interact with game. It wont be fire-and-forget game like Progress Quest if you decide like that Name: Master Idle (still work-name) Program: C Sharp Type of game: Anti-Idle List of things that need to be done Developer stuff Shop Minigames Need permission of sites to use their achievements List of things that are done Story Achievements Most of not-programming skills in game Levels Clicking mini-game is done, you will be able to use Enter aswell, and you can increase number of added points up to 100 (you will realize that even 1000 would be too few) Story of game You have just registered to MoFunZone (or some other site as you will notice) and you want to be as epic as you can by getting all badges site has (badges = achievements from site, not to be confused with in-game ones). So you look on list of achievements and start playing games in order. Well, everything is going perfect, but you have to eat and sleep aswell. It makes you mad, but you have to turn off computer and grab something to eat. And repeat process. Also, you earn cash by playing minigames and/or doing some random things, like getting achievements. Also, you can ascend by reaching certain levels, which will speed the process of getting achievements Achievements (What sort of game would it be without need to push you forward?) Achievements names, requirements and rewards wont change, i might add another 100 for various random tasks into Secret section, who knows Sleep (unlock half of boosts) Sleepy head: Sleep once Zzzzzzz: Sleep 5 times zZZZZZZ: Sleep 10 times Rohypnol user: Sleep 25 times Coma?: Sleep 50 times Sloth: Sleep 200 times I dont need sleep: Reach maximum tiredness once Sleep is for fools: Reach maximum tiredness trice Coke abuser: Reach maximum tiredness 5 times Adrenaline abuser: Reach maximum tiredness 10 times Insomnia: Reach maximum tiredness 50 times Level (adds cash) Newbie: Reach level 10 Bronze: Reach level 20 Silver: Reach level 40 Gold: Reach level 60 Platinum: Reach level 80 Noxis would be proud: Reach level 120 Darknighsprada is ashamed: Reach level 150 Avek is in awe: Reach level 200 Better than deity0: Reach level 250 Masterx is below you: Reach level 500 Eat (unlock half of boosts) Sammich: Eat once Small Snack: Eat 5 times Breakfast: Eat 10 times Dinner: Eat 25 times Big lunch: Eat 50 times Gluttony: Eat 200 times Cant eat, must play: Reach maximum hunger once No eating today: Reach maximum hunger trice I am on diet: Reach maximum hunger 5 times Food is evil: Reach maximum hunger 10 times I almost died: Reach maximum hunger 50 times Shop (adds things) What is shop?: Buy item Window shopper: Buy 20 items Discounts: Buy 50 items Just like in real life: Buy 100 items Get cash, spend cash: Buy all items Cash (adds avatars) Beggar: Have 1 coin Coin and Able: Have 10000 coins Gold plate: Have 50000 coins Golden trophy: Have 100000 coins Scrooge McDuck: Have 250000 coins Golden Gates Bridge: Have 500000 coins Small country income: Have million coins Large country income: Have 10million coins Microsoft value: Have 50million coins Enough to buy world: Have 10billion coins Badge (unlock more badges) Badger: Get 1/4 easy achievements BadgerPlus: Get 1/2 easy achievements Badger Pro: Get 3/4 easy achievements Getting to harder ones: Get all easy achievements Like a stacking machine: Get 1/4 mild achievements War is hell: Get 1/2 mild achievements Assembling tax source: Get 3/4 mild achievements Worms quotes for lulz: Get all mild achievements Up, up, dont stop: Get 1/4 medium achievements Dont stop moving: Get 1/2 medium achievements Getting them is easy: Get 3/4 medium achievements Damn, look at that pile: Get all medium achievements Hardening: Get 1/4 hard achievements Cement: Get 1/2 hard achievements Diamond: Get 3/4 hard achievements Titanium: Get all hard achievements Dante must die: Get 1/4 harder achievements Isnt this little boring?: Get 1/2 harder achievements Gotta catch em all: Get 3/4 harder achievements So close...yet so far: Get all harder achievements Welcome in hell: Get 1/4 insane achievements Hackers start here: Get 1/2 insane achievements Hackers end here: Get 3/4 insane achievements Better than masterx: Get all achievements Achievements (gives nothing, bragging rights only) X*10: How many achievements you have Refresh (unlock name change) (refresh = how many times you started program) Return: Refresh once Back so soon?: Refresh 4 times What goes around...comes 10 times: Refresh 10 times Just like clock: Refresh 20 times F5: Refresh 50 times All hail Refresh: Refresh 100 times Ascend (adds speed) Slow speed is boring: Ascend once Still not fast: Ascend twice Snail speed: Ascend 5 times Bike speed: Ascend 10 times Car speed: Ascend 15 times Light speed: Ascend 50 times Right on time: Ascend on level 100 No need to rush: Ascend at level 150 Speed kills: Ascend at level 200 Your grandma already ascended: Ascend at level 250 MasterX is ascending: Ascend at level 300 Secret (adds cash aswell) Wont reveal them, number is unknown aswell Time (unlock new avatars) In one go Alphatester: Play for 5 minutes Betatester: Play for 10 minutes Going to release: Play for 20 minutes You play for cash?: Play for 40 minutes Short movie: Play for 1 hour Game is pretty: Play for 2 hours Starting to feel sleepy: Play for 3 hours Must...Get...More: Play for 4 hours Seriously, turn it off: Play for 6 hours Total Oh, you are here: Play for 30 minutes Silly games are addictive: Play for 2 hours Found bug?: Play for 4 hours Dont stop now: Play for 8 hours Day is so short: Play for 12 hours Day´n´night: Play for 24 hours Not sleepy?: Play for 2 days All the idled time: Play for 3 days One week of idle: Play for week Metaachievements (unlocks some secret stuff) (meta achievements require you to play in every mode and get required achievements) Well, this is all i got, along with artwork (badge pictures are so simple to get once you have somebody who has them all) Any ideas are welcome